


of a kind

by khalasaar



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: ;) (i'm a liar this never happens), F/F, Short, Sweet, pretty fluffy, the usual, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalasaar/pseuds/khalasaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birds of a feather flock together... you know. Queer kid solidarity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of a kind

It’s a Monday, so Maya decides to leave it.

Plenty of people are crabby on Mondays. Riley, not usually, but she’s had her moments. And it’s not that bad, even - hardly noticeable from the outside. When Maya crawls through the window at first, she’s not concerned, because everything looks normal. Riley is doing her hair in front of the mirror, as usual; there’s a song drifting out of her stereo; Cory is singing loudly from the kitchen, and Topanga yelling at everyone to come eat breakfast. It’s the same kind of serenity that always permeates this house, the one that makes Maya feel safe as soon as she steps in it.

She slides her top half through the window and hauls the rest of her onto the window seat. Riley is oblivious, even when Maya climbs unsteadily to her feet and saunters forward.

In the reflection of the mirror, she flashes her best friend a grin. “Hey, honey.” Riley side-eyes her and smiles back. “Watcha doin?”

“I’m trying for a messy bun,” Riley says, pulling a piece of hair out to float around her face. Her voice is calm and flat, her gaze unwavering. Maya just attributes it to her level of focus and watches as Riley wrinkles her nose at the reflection. “Is it working?”

“You look great,” Maya says.

Riley smiles faintly; then she flinches. Her hand drops. 

“What?” Maya asks. 

Riley doesn’t answer. She stares straight into the mirror, stone silent and blinking rapidly. Nothing has changed. She’s not crying or yelling, but there is very obviously something wrong; she won’t meet Maya’s gaze, in fact, won’t look anywhere but straight ahead. The room seems to have chilled a degree. 

Maya reaches out. “Ri-“

“Let’s go eat?” Riley interrupts, without looking at her. In the mirror, her eyes are hot with nervous tears.

Maya frowns at her a little.

It’s a Monday.

“Okay,” Maya says, shrugging. They start down the stairs.

*

By Wednesday, she’s starting to get a little scared.

The mornings haven’t been as bad, but as soon as they get to school, Riley’s sensitivity skyrockets. When called on, she snaps. When touched, she flinches. They’re in the Stonewall unit, and Maya isn’t sure why, but she assumed Riley’d be enthusiastic about it. Instead, her interest in class has hit rock bottom. She doodles in the margins of her notebook and stares at the place where the wall hits the floor, or sometimes at Maya threading fingers through her hair during class, but never at Matthews as he teaches. 

Lucas wants to talk to her, but Maya says to him, in these exact words: _back off, Huckleberry. She doesn’t want to tell you._

At least, she hopes not. Maya’d never say anything about it, but… yeah. It’d break her heart.

Riley says that she wants them to eat lunch alone, in the art room. Of course Maya agrees. They grab their lunch trays and trail into the empty B-wing and sit together on the floor in silence, because talking doesn’t seem to do much good.

Sometimes, though, Maya just can’t help herself. 

“Riles,” she says carefully, around the dense purple-sweet seeds of a fig, “you know I love you, right?”

“Mhm,” Riley mumbles. 

Maya pauses.

“A lot.”

Riley glances at her. “Yeah,” she says, finally. “I know.”

*

On Friday, it’s just too much.

Maya follows Riley to school like an obedient puppy, as usual. But as soon as they open the door to Matthews’ classroom, she grabs Riley by the wrist, informs Cory that they’ll “be right back, don’t send a search party” and shoves her back into the hallway.

Riley doesn’t even protest. She just remains steeped in her sullen, nervous silence, which is more infuriating that anything she could’ve possibly said.

They traipse out to the basketball courts. It’s swimming in thin May sunlight, the concrete all warm to the touch, still and silent except for the brief exhales of wind as they gush through the treetops. Riley slumps down with her back to a hoop, and Maya awkwardly settles down next to her.

“We’re going to sit here until you talk,” she informs Riley confidently. The brunette glances at her but doesn’t say anything. Maya shrugs back at her, pulls a plastic bag full of Oreos out from her jacket, and starts to twist one apart.

Riley raises her eyebrows, and Maya grins at her. She pops the filling in her mouth and says, smirking, “I could do this all day.”

Riley huffs.

*

“Maya?”

The blonde rolls from her back to her stomach. It’s noon now, and they’ve missed a lot of class, but Maya is stubborn and has been waiting for this moment all week. The one where Riley’s sitting on her left, shaking her leg nervously, finally about to say something.

“Mhm?” Maya replies.

“Maya,” Riley repeats nervously, her eyes bright with unshed tears, “I need to tell you something.”

“Mhm.”

There’s a long, long pause, in which they don’t break eye contact for even a second, and Maya starts to regret asking her to do this, but her regret is quickly dissolved by Riley blinking a little bit of her tears away and saying, in one nerve-choked breath, “I’m gay.”

Maya sits up.

“Oh,” she says. 

“Oh my God.” Riley’s breathing picks up and she starts to cry harder, chest swelling with the force of her sobs, hair so wild around her face she’s practically drowning in it. “Maya, I - I didn’t - do you hate me?”

“If I did,” Maya says calmly, pushing hair from Riley’s forehead with one gentle hand, “it would be pretty hypocritical of me.”

Riley’s breathing stops.

“What?”

“Do you need me to say it again?” Maya asks, shifting forward an inch.

The air crackles a little.

They’re way too close to each other now, and Riley is staring right into her eyes when she says, breathlessly, “Can I do something very stupid?”

“Sure,” Maya answers. “Since I’m really, really hoping that we’re stupid in the same way.”

Riley kisses her.

They definitely are.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all want me to write something specific, send it out to philtaatos.tumblr.com. (i post lots of updates and ideas there too.) or send other things! whatever's on your mind. I love making friends and hearing from you guys.
> 
> comments/kudos/criticism is always very very appreciated. thank you for reading (& for those of you that have been around for a while, sticking with me). i love you! :)


End file.
